The Memories That Won't Fade
by dimenticata
Summary: Moments that seemed to last an eternity end, only to gain immortality inside of memories.


Slender fingers slammed down on ivory keys, slight hesitation had been seen earlier, as though the child who was filling the nearly empty room with the musical notes was afraid of failing. His movements became quicker, more demanding and graceful as the keys met the wooden banister beneath them, the peaceful tune greatly entertaining his audience of one.

Slowly, the tranquil chime died down till there was nothing left but a memory. The room that stood nearly bare was quiet for a moment, before the sound of hands coming together in applause broke the somewhat serene atmosphere left after the performance.

"You're gotten so much better, Hayato!" The woman said, hazel eyes meeting those of the younger boy. He returned the gaze, a bright smile seen on his features.

"Do you really think so, Miss?" He asked before turning his gaze back to the instrument in front of him. "Do you think I could ever be as good as you?" The child asked the older woman, a single finger running over the keys, letting out a soft hum once more.

"I know you can." The woman said, placing her hand on the younger silverette's hair before ruffling it slightly. A blissful smile graced her lips as she bent down to the boy's height. Her forehead now pressed against him as she nuzzled his nose with her own.

"I'm so proud of you, Hayato." Green irses looked into that of an innocent child's, now wide with fear and confusion. She tilted her head slightly. "Hayato, why are you—"

A small hand reached forward and brushed against the older silverette's cheek. It was only now did she realize tears had began to fall.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm just really happy." Was the only response the woman gave back before pulling the boy into a tight hug. He stood there, unsure of what to do for a few moments before returning the embrace. He was scared that he had done something to cause the woman to cry.

"Hayato, listen to me." Her words were rushed. "There's something I need to tell you." The silverette said, pulling back from other.

"I'm your—"

"That's enough." A voice boomed, echoing eerily. It held a more threatening tone and appeared to destroy the calm presence of before, turning it into a more threatening one. The woman looked up in shock, before forcing a smile.

"We're leaving now." The man took the child's hand in his own. It seemed so much bigger than the ones that had just held him so lovingly. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave this woman. Something was wrong. Usually they got to play longer than this. Why did they have to leave so early? Why did it feel like something was being torn away from him.

"No! Let me go!" He grunted, pulling back, trying to force the man to let him go. It was all in vain, though.

"Hayato." The woman spoke in a calming tone that caught his attention immediately. Worried green hues looked back at the woman he loved so dearly. "It's fine. Thank you for playing with me again."

"We're gonna play the piano together again, right?" The younger silverette asked. Where the question came from, was unknown to everyone including himself. It felt like if he left now, all would be lost. All the time they spent together, all the fun they had, it would all end. Why did he feel like that?

"…Of course. We can play the next time I come over." Another forced smile, but it was that smile that seemed to real to the boy. He left more willingly with the older male, but stilled looked over his shoulder at the woman he considered his closest friend, gradually growing smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased.

He tried to remember everything about her. The way her hair fell over her shoulder, the way her emerald color hues were so kind and warm. Her hands were small and comforting, and her stature was petite but held it's own presence in the otherwise depressingly empty room.

And then she was gone.

Hope as faked as her smile was that gone disappeared and brought forth the misery and pain that was felt from losing something so precious to you.

He tried to recall everything about her, every word she had spoken, every laugh they had shared, and every touch they had exchange. He thought about it day and night, in fear that they would fade with time.

Tears streamed down the child's face as he sat alone in the room filled with what seemed like every toy made by man, some still in their boxes, some placed neatly on the desks around him, others thrown to the ground in a fit of rage. Tear stained irises glanced over at the piano that seemed to have it's own presence in the room.

He just stared at it, like a soldier would to an enemy on the battle field. The memories he wanted to keep so close but get as far away from at the same time seemed to grow with hurt whenever he saw the instrument.

Burying his head into his arms that laid on his knees that he had pulled up to his chest, Gokudera Hayato cried himself to sleep.


End file.
